The Same Game/References
*This is the first appearance of the crazy dentist, Dr. Bender and his son Wendell. *Timmy Ball and Wanda Ball are games invented by Timmy and Wanda respectively. *This episode was ranked #21 in the 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown. *This is the third Season 1 episode to not have an exclamation point at the end. *It is revealed here that if fairies can't grant wishes to their godchildren, they will suffer from magical back up. *Magical Build-up only happens if fairies can't grant wishes to their kids. Magical Backup will cause fairies to inflate until they blow up. *Magical Build-up is shown again in Fairy Idol. *When Jorgen talks about the mess Cosmo and Wanda made at first he sounds what he sounded like in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons briefly ("You two have caused a major magical fluctuation...", "Do you know what that's doing to the fairies?", and "Poor little fairy") before changing to his Arnold Schwarzenegger-like voice ("...in the magic space continuum flux!", "Because of what you did, everyone now looks exactly the same and none of the fairies can find their kids!", "HAHAHA, I mean..."). It may have been since Norris was getting used to playing Jorgen's voice. *Mrs. Turner apparently can't cook well as her flamingo casserole collapses every time she makes one and takes it out of the oven. *What classical music plays when Timmy slowly runs to the rescue? * When Jorgen grabs Cosmo and Wanda, the back of Wanda's shirt is colored pink (the same shade as her hair color) instead of yellow. *'Wanda:' Wow, Timmy won another game of Timmy Ball! *'Cosmo:' That's the first rule of Timmy Ball. Timmy wins! *'Wanda:' I thought there were no rules in Timmy Ball. *'Cosmo:' Well, that's the second rule! ---- *'Timmy:' So? *'Chester :' Dude, didn't you see the lightning and hear the weird music? *'A.J. :' All of a sudden it's night time? :(Timmy stared at his friends) *'A.J.:' Don't you understand? He's a dentist! A mean, he's a mean dentist! ---- *'Wendell :' My comb has perfect teeth! ---- *'Timmy: '''My head! My hat! My teeth! (''notices that Wanda was a dusty mess) My gosh! What happened to you? *'Wanda:' Just make another wish. ---- *'Cosmo:' Are you Timmy? *'Blob #1:' Nah, I'm Chad. *'Wanda:' Are you Timmy? *'Blob #2:' I'm Dominique. *'Cosmo:' Are you Timmy? *'Blob #1:' I just told you..I'm Chad! ---- *'Cosmo:' That's weird, because we are just granting a wish that everybody in the world looked exactly the same as everybody else and now we're in Fairy... :(the fairies looked at them) *'Cosmo:' What? *'Wanda:' Was that a bad thing? :(Jorgen pulled them both by the hair) *'Jorgen:' Yes! ---- *'Cosmo:' Oh no, magical build-up that only happens if fairies can't grant wishes to their kids. :(a random fairy exploded) *'Jorgen:' (while laughing, but then changing to a serious and sad tone) I mean, poor little fairy. ---- *'Wanda:' We gotta find Timmy before all the fairies explode! (exploding noise) *'Cosmo:' (while seemingly suffering from magical buildup) Oh! Oh! *'Wanda:' Oh no! Cosmo! *'Cosmo:' Nah! Just goofing with you baby! Let's go! ---- *'Cosmo:' Timmy? *'Blob:' Chad... *'Wanda:' Timmy? *'Blob:' (in an angry tone) Chad....! *'Cosmo:' Now are you Timmy? *''(the blob went away, still angry)'' ---- *'Mr. Turner:' I'm home! And grey! How is your day dear? *'Mrs. Turner:' Grey! Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes